


hey woojin?

by certainlynotimportant



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park tag needs fluff istg, Cute, Fluff, M/M, i did it, jihoon is Whipped, someone need to write the fluff, woojin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certainlynotimportant/pseuds/certainlynotimportant
Summary: Waking up on a Saturday morning is Jihoon's favourite thing.





	hey woojin?

**Author's Note:**

> there's a saying,
> 
> "if the story is not being written yet, maybe you're destined to write it."
> 
> or something idk where i got that but i'm sure its sound more poetic than that.
> 
> anyways, i was checking the 2park tag and i noticed that all of the new stories are angst and im sad.
> 
> i love angst, but all of it ends in a sad way and i hate sad endings (lmao i said this as if i don't leave kudos to all of the sad ending story)
> 
> i thought we need fluff. like, just bcs its the damn month doesn't mean we have to post angst and hurt the readers and ourself.
> 
> so i thought, "If nobody gonna post fluff, i will." here i am.
> 
> bewarn, this is actually one of my first attempt to post something i write online so here it is!! i hope you at least enjoy it uwu it might be crappy or cringy. this is also unbetaed oof
> 
> but pls enjoy uwu (also stan chungha)

 

 

 

 

 

[ **_LOVE UㅡCHUNGHA_ ** ](https://youtu.be/2SOnndZJ8y8)

 

Waking up on a Saturday morning is Jihoon’s favourite thing.

 

Saturday is a free day, no classes, no practices and definitely no stress. He could wake up without thinking about rushing to classes or catching up with last minute projects. He could also snuggle closer to his boyfriend of 2 years, the ever loving, Park Woojin. 

 

Woojin is warm, he would say. He loves the way Woojin feels like home. The way Woojin’s arms would wrapped around his waist makes him feel secure. The way Woojin breath closely to him makes him feel comfortable. The way Woojin’s face is close to him makes him feel blessed. Waking up to Woojin next to him makes him happy. This feels just right.

 

When Jihoon opened his eyes today, he was greeted by a view of Woojin’s peaceful sleeping face. 

 

There was something about Woojin’s facial that he really likes. Woojin doesn't have the soft fluffy and cute flower boy face. Instead, he have this sharp and manly features. Something that Jihoon enjoy staring at. Jihoon leaned in a bit, placing a small kiss against Woojin’s lips. After that, he smiled and pulled Woojin tighter. 

 

He remembered how he and Woojin become friends. They were in kindergarten, when Woojin, the quietest kid around, laughed at Jihoon because Jihoon trip over his own feet and falls face first on the floor. Instead of being angry at Woojin, he just laughed along. He felt slightly proud because he made the sour face quiet boy laugh. 

 

They hit it off immediately. They become fast friend and eventually best friend. Jihoon realized he likes Woojin more than a best friend should when he was in middle school. He told Woojin about this and all Woojin did was stared at him, dumbfoundedly. 

 

They never talked about it again and Jihoon tried to ignore his feelings for Woojin. Of course it doesn’t work and his feelings only grows stronger. Woojin will be the death of him.

 

It was not until the junior year of high school that Woojin confessed back to him. It was during lunch, when Jihoon tripped over his feet and falls face first to the floor, scraping his knee in the process. Woojin laughed and helped him to the infirmary. He told him in the infirmary, told him about his feelings and about how he founds out his feelings for Jihoon. 

 

Jihoon hit him because it took him so long to confess. It took him years to say it back. Woojin just laughed and pulled him closer. Said he was sorry and Jihoon just shut him up with a kiss.

 

Fast forward to now, their freshman year in college and Jihoon had never been so grateful. All those years waiting and hoping had never failed him. Woojin is worth waiting for. 

 

Woojin stirred a bit in his sleep, letting a small groaned out. Jihoon smiled and almost detach himself from Woojin if it wasn’t for said boy pulling him closer. 

 

“Good morning.” Woojin greeted, smiling down at Jihoon. Jihoon only snuggled closer to Woojin. 

 

“It's time to get up now.” Woojin said again but all Jihoon did was groan a bit, not wanting to get up just yet.

 

“No, I wanna cuddle.” Jihoon whined which only makes Woojin chuckled. 

 

“Nope. We have to eat breakfast then go and buy the groceries. We’re running out food.” Woojin detached himself from Jihoon and stands up, earning a small whine from Jihoon. 

 

“Noooooo Woojinie come back!” The only respond he got was a laugh by Woojin.

 

“Stop being a baby and get up. We have a lot of things to do.” Woojin pulled Jihoon’s hands so that he could stand properly. Jihoon complied.

 

“It’s Saturday, we should sleep in.” Jihoon complained with a pout. Woojin rolled his eyes and peck Jihoon’s lips. No matter how many times Woojin give him surprise kisses, Jihoon will always be flustered afterwards.

 

“Saturdays are not the reason to be lazy. Now go brush your teeth, I’ll be there in a sec.” Woojin replied as he made their bed. 

 

Jihoon sighed and made his way to their shared bathroom.

 

~

 

Their morning started easy. Both of them brushed their teeth together and kissing each others cheek every few seconds. They showered (separately of course) and now Jihoon is helping Woojin making breakfast.

 

Well, more like Jihoon clinging onto Woojin’s back, arms wrapped around Woojin’s waist, head resting on his shoulder as Woojin cooks because Park Jihoon can’t cook anything besides instant ramen.

 

“Hey, Woojinnie?” Jihoon called with a soft voice. Woojin hummed in response.

 

“I love you.” He said, planting a kiss on Woojin’s cheek before burying his face into Woojin’s neck.

 

“I love you too.” Woojin replied and Jihoon only pulled him closer. 

 

He loves Woojin so much.

 

“Now, come on. Breakfast is ready.”

 

Jihoon groaned, “You ruined the moment.” 

 

Woojin only chuckled as they prepared breakfast. After that, they took a bite of Woojin’s cooking. As usual, it tastes great. Jihoon would choose Woojin’s cooking over any five stars restaurant. He was so lucky he have Woojin.

 

“Hey, Woojin?” He called, second time today.

 

“Yeah?” Woojin responded, still busily chewing on his food.

 

“I love you.”

 

Woojin just stared at him with confusion but nonetheless still replied back with his own “I love you too.”

 

“Why the sudden confession?” Woojin asked after they finished their breakfast. 

 

“I just want to let you know that I will love you, forever. I love you because of what you are and what you are not. I love you through your weakness and strength. I love you because of how stupid you are, I love you because you make me laugh, I love youㅡ”

 

“Okay, okay, Jihoon. Breath.” Woojin, without any hesitation, walked towards Jihoon and kneel in front of him, holding his hand.

 

“Woojinie...I love you so much.” Jihoon breathed, he was so overwhelmed with love for this silly man in front of him. And Woojin, being the understanding person he is, squeezed his hand with affection. 

 

“I know, I know. I love you too. So much, okay? I love you.” Woojin moved his hands to cupped Jihoon’s face.

 

With that, Woojin kissed him fully on the lips. He tastes like pancakes and orange juice but Jihoon could care less. It was Woojin and everything about Woojin is amazing. Woojin is all he ever wanted and needed. 

 

He loves Woojin and he’s pretty sure Woojin loves him the same way.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy that!! also, this is a reason for me to wax poetry abt Woojin.
> 
> i love jinyoung aka my #1 man but at the same time i'm also a 2park stan soㅡ
> 
> hmu at twt:
> 
> @ctneozen  
> @hotcoffee_forme (writing stuff...kinda)


End file.
